I am a goddess?
by MaFerSk
Summary: Would you go to a direction given by a stranger? Nanami either. However, she still has the kiss on her forehead which makes her the ideal food for many yokais. Nanami has to face a lot: a crow hungry for power, a snake looking for company and a fox willing to destroy everything with his bad temper. How are the things going to turn out?
1. A good-bad day

"It hurts"- those words slipped through my lips, not even going through my head. My name is Momozomo Nanami and I'm a senior student. I usually don't think the things very well and I'm always daydreaming, maybe that's the reason I always fall. People say I'm too honest, and it's quite true, I say what I think…not because I want to, but because this is how I am.

I arrived through the school, still a little confused about a little thing that happened yesterday.

_*flashback* _

"_So you don't have anywhere to go? - The man I just "saved" from a puppy said_

"_Yup, but it is okay"- I said softly _

"_I'll give you my house"- the mysterious man said, before I could do or say anything, he stood up and kiss my forehead, then he left as he said "Just say Tomoe that I sent you"_

_I stayed at the bench, just thinking…Tomoe? Why is he leaving his wife alone? Anyway it is none of my business, I may not have a mom or a good dad but at least I know I can't trust and stranger. Anyway it is already late, I'll go find a place to stay. _

_As I walked I saw the same dog that scared the man so much, I saw the dog, and he was injured. I took the dog holding it with my hand, and with my other hand, I saw his collar. His direction wasn´t that far. I walked to the place the collar marked. A rustic Japanese house with beautiful flowers in front of me. I knock the door and for my surprise, my history teacher opened the door._

"_Momozono?"-She asked, then turned her gaze to the dog I was holding –"Lucky!"- She said excited while taking the dog from my arms. "Thank you very much, I was so scared! He's surely lucky!"_

"_Well, I must go now, I'm happy I could help" –I said giving a grin, I really love animals more than people_

"_Wait Momozono, what are you doing outside this late?"_

"_I had some problems back home, so I can't come back" –I replied, of course I wasn't going to say my dad ran away because of a debt_

_She asked me to spend the night in her house and I accepted happily. _

_*end of flashback*_

"I can't believe it" -a sharp voice took me out of my thoughts, the girls next to me were shouting about something

"What happened?"-I asked annoyed

"Kurama the super teenager singer is coming to this school! An idol like him!"

"What!?" –I shouted in misbelief

"Tomorrow, want to meet together to see him?"

"Sure!"-I said excited, not only I was going to meet Kurama but also I was making friends.

"Momozono-san"-My history teacher called out for me, I turned my gaze to her, and stood up to get closer

"If you need to stay in my house, I'll gladly accept you"-she said hanging me a pair of keys

"Thank you very much!" –I said and bowed

This was definitely my day, I walked through the beautiful streets that were covered by petals, sakura's pink petals.

"So you are the new land god? Can't believe it you look so simple, if you didn't have the mark on your forehead I wouldn't believe it, not even if Mikage himself said it" –an unknowed voice said

"Who are you?" –I asked as the man got closer, taking his glasses off I realized he was Kurama, I tried to say something but my words didn't make sound…Mikage? Land god? What on earth is this lunatic talking about!?

"You are coming with me, I can't wait to taste your heart, If you eat a land god's heart you'll leave one thousand healthy years…I guess I need to try it out"- Kurama smiled dragging me in his car, I couldn't even fight against him, he had such an amazing strength.

He took me into a car, my body weight as if something was on top of me, Kurama got into the car –"Don't even fight, you will just get tired, it is my spell you idiot, I thought you knew how to use your powers, and I actually though that fox familiar of yours was going to save you…what was he's name again…Tomoe?"- He said while driving

Tomoe again, who is that Tomoe, my familiar? This guy is seriously insane…what I am thinking about? I'm in a car with a crazy man...I guess I was wrong, is not going to be a good day.


	2. The crow and the snake

_*Nanami's P.O.V*_

I gave up, I couldn't move and every time I tried I only got myself more tired. I saw the idol driving the car, he's messed red hair with pigments of black, he's shades, his dark stile, and everything of him was idol material. Even though he is the black angel he look more like a demon to me.

The car stop moving, we arrived to a modern apartment, enough for a person to live with luxury. As expected form an idol. He took me to his room, a chill went through all of my body when he threw me to his bed. Again I couldn't move.

"I'll take some condiments, you will be such a delicious snack!"-he said laughing.

_Should I take that as a compliment? And what kind of cannibalism is that one!?_

"One thousand years, I will live, healthy and all, oh what a joy!" –I could hear the black "angel" singing, he really is a nice singer, that's why people likes him…what the heck am I thinking, you are about to get raped! Not only that, he is going to literally eat you!

Kurama approached to me, he took both of my wrists, making me face him. He got closer and I saw the angel turning into a demon; in fact, a crow. The wings of a black crow grew in his back, his dark eyes looked me with such an intensity, made me feel like if he could see my soul.

"I can´t believe you Kurama, trying to eat this beautiful young mistress" –someone said, with a playful tone

Kurama stood up quickly, looking frenetic to everywhere. "Who are you?"-he said

"Hey you, down here!"-the voice called once again

It was a beautiful white snake.

"A white snake? Could it be that you are…?"

"Pardon my rudeness, my name is Mizuki and I serve the goddess of the water, Yonomori." –the snake said while turning from a snake to a young man, maybe in his 20's or at least that looked like. He had white hair with touches of silver, a pale skin and the most shinning green eyes I have ever seen.

"Oh…he changed to a boy"-I thought calmly. After meeting this crow/human anything could surprise me anymore, it felt like a dream…well I have to say a nightmare.

"Long time no see, Kurama"-the snake…I mean Mizuki said "I'm sorry but I'm taking the goddess"

"_The goddess"? What kind of things are this guys saying, Kurama called me goddess too…I'm seriously screwed up, they both are insane._

"I don't think so"-Kurama said

"Then I'll have to use the violence"-Mizuki said with a sweet smile

"Bring it on, snake"-Kurama declared war

I could only stay in the bed, not allowed to move or speak. I saw Kurama's body in the air as he used his crow wings. From Mizuki a big snake emerged, making the floor shake. Mizuki used the snake as a vehicle to chase Kurama's quick wings. The snake swallowed Kurama entirely. I gave a shout that didn't make sound. Mizuki called the snake, which returned to him, wrapping itself in his neck.

"Throw him up, little buddy"-Mizuki said and the snake obeyed throwing Kurama out of its body, which act was revolting.

I felt dizzy in that moment, Mizuki approached to me, touching my forehead carefully "You have a fever young lady" he said calmly and took me in his arms. "It's okay the effect of the spell will go soon, right now don't worry, I'll take you to a safe place"

I felt tired, he took me out of the apartment and we ride in his snake, there wasn't anything I could do about it, I was under that spell anyway. At last, I turned my gaze to the window of the apartment, the one we used to leave. I saw Kurama still unconscious. I didn't know where I was heading but since I couldn't do a thing, I just fell asleep.

_*Tomoe's Point of View* _

I was doing the every day's temple duties, but for a strange reason I was feeling weird. It's been 20 years since I don't feel this way, my chest hurt like if my master was in trouble…It's been hurting since the morning. But that's impossible…Mikage has left, left me and the shrine. I still can't believe he did that and I don't want to accept the reality either. Even though I hate him, deep inside I know I'll feel glad to see him again.

The hours passed and the pain was bigger, my master and I are joined as one for the contract, but still, he has left and since then I haven't feel a thing. Why is that today I feel like if he's in danger? I decided to forget about it.

"Tomoe, Tomoe!" -Onikiri and Kotetsu called out for me, these yōkais are annoying

"What?"-I said coldly

"Haven't you realized about the shrine's condition…it looks different, you always take good care of it but, today the air is just fresher and there's signs of magic…the land god's magic" the yōkais said in chorus.

"You know that's impossible, Mikage left already, it is none of our business anymore"-I said angry, I wanted to smacked those little creatures.

"WHERE DO YO HAVE HER!?"-A masculine voice was heard. I turned around and saw Kurama, I didn't really know him but I knew he was a lonely crow desperate for power.

"Well, well, crow, why do I have the honor of a visit of yours?"-I said sarcastically

"How funny fox, where is the land goddess?"-he said angrily

"Mikage is a man, and I'm not his familiar anymore"-I answered calmly even though inside I wanted to roast the crow alive and then serve him for dinner, why is that everyone's talking about him today?

"Don't play dumb, I just had her in the morning, I was going to eat her…she had the mark of goddess of land"-he said firmly

"What the hell are you talking about?"-I said gaining some interest even though I knew that couldn't be possible.

"As you hear, now where's the snake, she took her with you didn't he?"

"The snake…don't tell me that stupid white snake took the "goddess" you are talking about"-I said believing a little since I knew perfectly that that snake was stupid enough to kidnap a land goddess.

"You seriously don't know? Then fine…this was a waste of time"-the crow said leaving the shrine

I was going to say something but my chest hurt more than ever. I threw my blue fox fire. "Find that snake!"-I demanded, if it was true I need to kill that girl, I can't handle this pain anymore.


	3. The Yonomori shrine

_*Nanami's P.O.V*_

I woke up in a small room, old Japanese style room. My gaze turned to a window, small for me to scape but big enough to see the outside. I approached the window silently, carefully I gave a look. In the garden there was a beautiful tree. Some flowers had sprouted already, and the ones who have not emerged, it seemed that with the touch of a finger, the flower would sprout. I admired the view a little more but I was interrupted by the sound of the door.

"She's awake Mizuki-dono!"-I heard a sound but couldn't find the owner of the voice. I felt a little hand on my butt.

"WHAT THE HECK!?"-I shouted entering to a state of shock, I looked down and saw 2 small children, if you can call them like that... They were a meter tall, their skin was grey, with big red eyes, wearing a big smile of sharp teeth, they were wearing something like an umbrella in their heads as they hair, and finally a little yellow yukata. What the heck are those things?

"Mizuki-dono really found a good woman, she has everything in the right place!"-they said to one another.

_It felt weird, but anyway it is a compliment. I'm not used to get them anyway._

"Nanami, I'm sorry, did this yōkais scared you?"-the man/snake I just had met said to me while entering to the room

"What are these?"-I asked pointing at them and sitting down.

"Yōkais, the spirits that serve with me in this shrine. We all belong to Yonomori, including you"-he said giving me a smile. I don't like this guy.

"I'm no one's"-I answered back firmly.

"But you are going to be my wife now, don't worry Yonomori-sama already gave us her blessing!"-he said happily as the little creatures…I mean yōkais, danced around throwing confetti.

"I'm not marrying you"-I said sharply ruining the little celebration the three were making.

"Let's make something, if you can get out of here, then I will set you free…but if you can't you will stay be my side forever"-he said while looking at my eyes, his green eyes were looking through me.

"Then fine, I will get out of here"- I said standing up, when I was about to leave, a horrible pain stopped me. I fell but immediately tried to stand up again. Mizuki came running and took me once again in his arms.

"Are you okay? Please Nanami, stay still, I don't want you to get hurt"-he said worried. I looked at him, maybe he is not a bad person.

"Yes, I just fell, I'm always falling"-I said smiling, setting myself free from his arms.

"Just please, don't move"-he said standing up.

Five minutes later he was back with sake, offered me a little but I rejected since I'm under age.

"This place is really beautiful, but I cannot stay, I'm a human after all"-I said breaking the silence between us.

"Do you see that tree?"-he said pointing the same tree I saw from the window. I nodded.

"It is my master's favorite tree, it is the only thing that connects me with her"-he said, his voice sounded like a mix of sadness and melancholy.

"She…died"-I said softly and unsure.

"Yes"

"How long since then?"

"I've lost the count. That is why this tree never dies, and it's always blooming. Its time was stopped to admire its beauty forever"-he muttered.

I felt sorry for him, just imaging how long he's been alone.

"He's coming, you know?"-he said

"Who?"-I asked, he looked at me in surprise.

"You don't know about your familiar?"-he asked with his eyes wide opened.

"My what? I barely have family"-I answered his question.

"I want you to be my familiar, Nanami, I want you to be my goddess. But unless you don't get rid of the Mikage's mark that is in your forehead, Tomoe will always be related to you as well"

"Tomoe?"-I asked, that name again. Wasn't it the wife of that weird man in the park?

"You are the goddess of the Mikage shrine, Tomoe he was Mikage's familiar for hundreds of years. Since Mikage seems to have given you his title, you now replace him." –he explained to me but I felt like a 5 year old girl, not even understanding a word.

"Wait…you mean the weird man was that Mikage you are talking about?"-I asked and he nodded-"He actually kissed my forehead"

"You are the new mistress"

I wanted to ask more but a loud sound interrupted us. The door flew breaking in small parts. That was fire? Blue fire? The fire expanded through all of the shrine, I saw Mizuki manipulating his powers to extinguish the fire.

"MIKAGE IS IT YOU!?"-A hard, masculine voice was heard.

**Author's Note: **

_Hello! I really hope you read my story, I'm a huge fan of this anime and the manga as well. I really would appreciate if you would like me to continue the story. If there's something you would like to see, or whatever you think it will happen, please tell me! Take care, lots of love!_


	4. Meeting the fox

_*Tomoe's P.O.V*_

I was sitting in the roof, watching the full moon while drinking sake. I used to do this a lot with Mikage.

"Tomoe-sama, we have found the snake."-my fox fires were back, claiming the good news.

"Where?"-I asked standing up.

"In a shrine, immersed in the water"

"Take me there. Onikiri, Kotetsu, prepare the fog car"-I commanded with a mischievous smile, how many years since I don't see that snake.

We got into the car, following the directions given by the fires. We arrived to a lake. A shrine underwater…that's impressing coming from that snake. I got off the car and throw myself to the water, reaching the entrance of the shrine. I froze for a minute, that energy…that was Mikage's energy. He was close, 20 years since he left, and now only a door was separating us. I ran to the shrine, with a ball of blue fire fox on the palm of my hand. I threw the fire, which burned the door and everything in the surroundings.

"MIKAGE IS IT YOU!?"-I shouted without thinking. I just wanted his answer.

I couldn't see him. I saw the snake turning off the fire I just had made. I saw someone on the back of the room, it was too dark to see who.

"I see you never change, you still are the same wild fox. What are you doing here?"-I heard the snake's voice talking to me.

"Where's Mikage?"-I said ignoring his question.

"Mikage…I don't know, but let me tell you, he's not here"-he answered my question in that playful tone he always uses, which I hate.

"I could feel his energy from the entrance"-I said getting angry.

"I am not Mikage, however, he gave me this mark"-a feminine voice was heard. As she walked closer to me I could easily distinguish the land goddess mark in her forehead. Her energy was like Mikage's. It was still too dark to see her face.

"Fox"-the voice of the snake took me out of my thoughts and back to the reality-"She's the new land goddess, however, I want her for me. Can you go back to your shrine now?"

I couldn't care less about a simple human but if I take her, there's a chance that she might now about Mikage's current location. She could be helpful.

"She's the land goddess of the Mikage's temple, not the Yonomori's temple, am I wrong?"-I said with a champion's smile.

"I don't like fighting but if you insist…"-the snake said while taking out a big white snake out of this sleeve. I used my fire fox against him. I took my fire fox against him. He was fast, he used his snake as a shield for my fire attacks. In the middle of the fight, two spirits of the temple came screaming: "Mizuki-dono, the garden is on fire!"

"_Why would he care about the garden?"- _I asked to myself. I looked at Mizuki, his face was pale, more than usual. He ran to the garden, I followed him. Why would he stop the fight for a simple garden? I stood outside. "I'm so glad you are fine"-Mizuki repeated again and again.

"I see…this temple is just the ornament of this tree…wouldn't it be great if I burn it?"-I said smiling evilly.

"Please don't! This is my master's tree, I beg you"

"Stop it, Tomoe."-the same feminine voice said to me.

I turned around and saw her. She was short, with long brown hair, big honey-brown eyes, and her cheeks had a beautiful pink tone.

"I'll come with you, if you promise to leave Mizuki alone"-she said firmly, she look determined.

"Fine"-I replied sharply.

"Don't…"-Mizuki said but was interrupted by the new "land goddess"-"I will be fine, we'll meet again, I promise"-she said and then turned to see me saying: "let's go"

I followed her to the entrance, she was tired, I could easily tell from the way she walked. She was swaying. I got into the car, then turned around to see if the girl was already inside, and she wasn't.

"What happened? If you want to go back, you can't now!"-I said annoyed.

"I cannot get into the car, it is too tall for me"-she said angrily.

"You are such a problem"-I said helping her to get into the car. She looked so weak. She can't die now…not until she tells me everything about Mikage.

"Do you know, where is Mikage now?"-I asked expecting an answer but I didn't receive any. I turned to see her, she fell asleep. _"Dammit"_-I thought. Well, a day with a crow and a snake is surely exhausting.

We arrived to the temple, I took her in my arms. Then I walked to an empty room. I found Mikage's room. It felt weird, she was a land goddess after all, and she was chosen by Mikage himself; however even though they had the same energy, it felt so different. I hated her, does she really thinks that she can replace Mikage? That's impossible, I hate humans after all, and they are weak and useless. After I take all the information I need, I personally will kill this woman.

**Author's Note:**

_Hello! Thank you soooo much for reading the story, it makes me the happiest girl in the world._

_I'm looking forward any idea or comment, feel free to ask or say anything. _

_Take care, lots of love._


	5. The new deity

*Nanami's P.O.V*

I woke up in a big room, similar to mizuki's room. I was about to leave the room but a wave of flashbacks stopped me. Yesterday I had decided to go with Tomoe…as usual I didn't really think of it, I was so scared but tried my best to look brave. I couldn't accept the fact that Yonomori's tree was going to be burned by that animal. Also, I wanted to know more about Mikage, why he gave me this mark and most importantly, what the heck means to be the land goddess!?

I don't know Tomoe at all, it was too dark to see his face, however I could easily distinguish his fox ears; a wild animal. I decided to wear my "brave"mask once again as I opened the door and stood outside. There was no one. Guessing by the looks, I was in a temple, bigger than Mizuki's…actually really pretty and well conserved. I saw the clock hanging in the wall. "Already 11 pm?"-I asked to myself, I had slept a lot and I was way too hungry. I haven't eaten since the school, before I was kidnapped by Kurama. I kept walking, exploring everything in my way. A smell took my attention…the smell of toasts and eggs, either I was correct or I was hallucinating. As I walked the smell grew bigger and for someone hungry that is the heaven itself.

"Landlady"-two pitched voices said in chorus.

"Ammm yes?"-I said looking around trying to find the owners of the voices. I looked down finding two spirits of the temple, Mizuki had them too but these ones where different from one another. The first one had short black hair, its skin was a light pink, wearing a mask with little eyebrows, big red lips, and both eyes closed, and also it was wearing a white yukata with red and yellow details at the end of the sleeve. The next one was also wearing a mask, with a green background with purple dots, and over that, a pink circle for his face. One of its eyes was closed, the opened one was a dark green. Wearing a similar yukata of the other spirit, with the only difference of the belt, which was blue instead of purple.

"You woke up! Please follow us, Tomoe-dono has finished your breakfast!"-they both said, again in chorus.

"Thank you"-I said with a big smile following the floating creatures to the kitchen, and there he was.

He was tall, his hair was silver mixed with white, and on top of his head, his fox ears. His eyes were purple, a bright purple. He was wearing a blue yukata with white details.

"Eat"-he said as his eyes met mines.

"Yes…thank you"-I said taking the food, doubting if I should eat it or not.

"Eat quickly!"-he ordered me with anger.

_What the heck with this man?...He might look like a prince but he is a total jerk._

"Is it poisoned?"-I asked looking at him suspicious.

"No"-he answered cold as ice, I only looked at him in misbelief. –"No…I need you alive"-he finished his sentence.

"Why?"-I asked him curious while eating. The food was delicious…after all, hunger is the best seasoning.

"I need you to tell me about Mikage"-he said looking at me softly.

"What a coincidence! I need you to tell me about him too!"-I said giving my food another bite.

"WHAT!? YOU DON'T KNOW!?"-he shouted, almost making me drop my chopsticks. I decided not to show fear.

"I don't know"-I said calmly concentrating on my food.

"YOU STUPID WOMAN!"-He shouted once more.

"I don't know. He simply kissed my forehead and then I was the land goddess. Do you think I wanted this? I got kidnapped by a crow and a snake because of this!"-I shouted back.

"You a land goddess? I've seen rocks with more potential that you"-he snapped.

"You are just a wild animal"-I said slapping his check as hard as I could.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE STUPID HUMAN!"-he shouted in anger. In the palm of his hand, a big flame of blue fire was growing, he got closer to me, I didn't have anywhere to run, and I was trapped. "I will kill you"-I heard his voice. I felt how my legs started shaking. The heat of the fire was so powerful. _Am I really going to die this way? Burned alive by a wild fox? _I felt hot tears streaming down my face.

"Tomoe-dono! Please don't kill her, she's the one Mikage chose!"-the yōkais I met earlier where trying to convince him, pulling his yukata. I saw how the fire disappeared.

"Leave, you have a home and a family, go back"-he said refusing to meet my gaze.

"I-I don't have anywhere to go. My dad left me and a debt behind, I don't know where he is now. There is no one waiting for me"-I said still shaking.

"Then you stay, I'll leave" –he said and in a moment, he was gone, like magic.

"Landlady are you okay? We are so sorry!"-the yōkais said.

"I'm fine, thanks to you I'm alive, and I'm Momozono Nanami"-I said with a smile.

"Nanami-sama, we don't think we helped you. Tomoe never listens to us, we think you might had an impact on him. We are Onikiri and Kotetsu"-they both said.

"I'm sure he hates me"-I said

"He's like that. Nanami-sama your duties as a land goddess are many, you want to start now?"-they asked me.

"Yup"-I said rolling my sleeves up.

"You have to clean, wash, fix the garden, read and write the prayers…"-they said but I interrupted them.

"WHAT!? That's the job of a goddess?"-I said annoyed.

"Tomoe does all of this, he cleans the shrine every day too!"-Onikiri said.

"He also hears the prayers of the people that visit the temple, unfortunately it is not much"-Kotetsu added hanging me the records of the prayers.

"He really works hard. Doesn't he?"-I asked watching the records of all the prayers, 20 years of prayers…everything in such a clear and legible letter.

"This is his house, not mine, he belongs here. I will leave. Onikiri, Kotetsu, please take me to Tomoe"-I said determined.

"Well he is in the other world"-Onikiri said.

"There is a human world, so there is also a demon one for all the yōkais and the spirits, evil and good ones"-Kotetsu finished Onikiri's sentence.

"Then take me to the netherworld"-I said ready to take any challenge.

**Author's Note:**

_Things are almost back to the original story, however, a lot of twists are about to come._

_Thanks for reading!_


	6. A visit to the netherworld

*Tomoe's P.O.V*

Agh, this is just so annoying, it is not like I don't have a place where to go, actually I know a place where I'll be happily attended. It's been a while since I don't go to the red light district. As I walked inside the store the screams of my Tanuki girls, raccoon dogs yōkais, were heard…as expected.

"Tomoe-sama! I have missed you so much!"-One of them approached to me, linking her arm into mine.

"I've missed you more!"-another said, linking on my other arm.

In a moment, the room became a shouting area of whom missed me the most.

"Relax ladies, there is enough Tomoe for everyone"-I said smiling mischievously.

*_20 minutes later*_

"Am I already drunk? Well I don't care either…if Mikage saw me like this…fortunately he's not around anymore"-I said in a loud voice, still drinking more sake.

"Is it true? Tomoe is here?"-a voice obnoxiously known said.

"Tomoe!"-the Cyclops entered to the room, he hasn't changed a bit in 100 years.

"Long time no see"-I said zipping my sake again.

"I've been looking for you! There's this rumor about a human land goddess that now takes over Mikage's place. Is that the reason you are in this ghost shop?"-he asked me.

"I don't serve in that temple anymore, and don't talk to me, I'm not in good mood"-I answered him walking outside the store, he followed me…how annoying.

"Then can I eat the human? It's been a delicious smell coming out of the shrine, ahh the smell of human girl"-he said drooling, how disgusting.

"You can eat her as much as you like"-I said smiling back at him.

"WOHOO! I thought you would get in my way, then I'll get going!"-he said cheering happily.

"You can eat her as much as you like…"-I said as he turned around to face me-"but I remember I told you I wasn't in a good mood"-I said with fire in my eyes, with my own hands I rend his body, leaving two halves of it.

"I told you to not talk to me…well I guess you can't do that anymore"-I said laughing, cleaning his blood out of my claws. It feels so good to be free.

"Tomoe-dono!"-the voice of the spirits, Onikiri and Kotetsu called out for me.

"I'm not coming back"-I said looking for my sake which I have lost somewhere.

"What have you done?"-they both said, getting a closer look of the body I have just tore apart.

"He was bothering me"-I said, finally finding my sake and zipping once again.

"You really are a wild animal"-I heard the voice of that human, which name I don't know. She looked impressed and shock, if that's the way she reacts to a dead body, she won't last as land goddess…WAIT A HUMAN?

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"-I said throwing my sake, shocked.

"I came to tell you to come back"-she said but I totally ignored her.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING HER HERE!?"-I shouted once again.

"Tomoe-dono, she wants to talk to you"-they both said and I calmed down a little.

"Come back Tomoe, the Mikage's temple is your home. Not mine, I'll leave"-she said looking at me.

"I don't want to, I'm free here"-I said to her.

"You have a home where to return and you still want to stay here!?"-She asked me, her voice was rising.

"You stay there, you don't have a place to return anyway, well see you"-I said waving her goodbye.

"You don't care about what will happen to the shrine?"

"Nope, I don't care a damn"-I said facing her.

*_Slap* _

"LIAR! YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T CARE. GO TO HELL!"-She shouted and then left, I only stood in shock, touching my check. This is the second time she does that, how is that a simple human can do that when the biggest monsters haven't dare.

"Nanami-sama wait!"-They both shouted following her…Nanami huh?

I entered back to the room, asking for more sake. I'll stay here.

*_Nanami's P.O.V*_

That damn fox, I came all the way here and he acts so spoiled. I hate him, he'll never listen to me.

"I wish Tomoe could listen to me"-I said giving a big sigh.

"Well, if you bind him to the contract, he will obey you, no matter what the order is"-Onikiri said getting my attention immediately.

"Obey me? Yesyesyes! I want to do that, what do I have to do"-I said excited

"You only have to kiss him"-they both said cheering. I ran away like there was no tomorrow.

"Nanami-sama!? Where are you?"-They were shouting my name, more like panicking.

I was tired and hungry, I kept walking to the bus stop. I was late, my bus had already left. I'll have to wait 3 more hours.

"Excuse me young lady, can you please help me"-I turned around to see who was calling me. An old lady, she looked tired and lost.

"I've been looking for my house, I used to live here but I left 10 years ago. Now that I want to return, it seems that a lot has changed and I can't recognize the direction. Can you please help me?"-She said once again with a soft tone.

"Sure, I'll help you"-I said taking the little paper she was handing me, her direction.

"Thank you so much!"-she said.

We walked to the direction. I didn't know either since it was my first time here, however, I still wanted to help her. I tried my best and we arrived to an old house.

"Please come in, I'll cook something"-she said smiling

"Ammm don't worry, I'll go back now, and I'm not hungry anyway"-I said smiling back to her, lying.

_*weird noise*_

"Was that my stomach?"-I thought ashamed, now it was obvious that I lied.

"You seriously are hungry, don't be shy, come in"-she said.

"Sorry for the intrusion"-I said entering the old house.

"Here's the food!"-she said smiling, I don't know my grandmother, but I wish she was like her.

We ate together as she talked to me about her past and her family.

"Thanks for the food! I need to go now, thanks for everything"-I said very thankful.

"You're welcome, let me walk you to the bus stop"-she said while picking up the plates in which we had dinner.

We walked through the dark night, as we walked I kept asking myself why this old lady lived by her own in this horrible place.

"What a beautiful mark, where did you get it?"-the old lady said, touching my forehead…how could she see it?

I looked at her confused, she only smiled, this time evilly. She took out of her yukata's sleeve a knife, sharp enough to cut flesh easily. I couldn't move, the fear and panic collide inside me.

"I will start by eating the dragon's eye in your neck"-she said quickly taking her knife once again, directing it towards my neck. I moved quickly, avoiding the direct cut, however it still cut me, causing a minor injury. I turned my gaze to the floor, a part of my hair laid there.

I ran like crazy, hearing the steps of the old lady/monster/witch following me.

"Nanami-sama!"-the voice of Onikiri and Kotetsu called for me, their voice, for the first time, it was like music to my ears.

"I'm here!"-I said looking at them-"I'm being followed by a monster with a knife!"-I said panicking…god, why I'm only surround by strange things?

"Nanami-sama, take this"-Onikiri said, hanging me three pieces of paper and a pen.-"In case something happens, I brought them with me. I only have three pieces though"

"Am I supposed to write my good-bye letter?"-I asked them.

"They are charms, one of the land god's powers is that you write letters on these charms and stick them to objects, those letters will have power and become just like what you wrote"-they both explained.

_The words I write will become true…_

"Transform into a warrior of 10 feet tall!"-I shouted sticking the charm on Onikiri's forehead.

"Ammm it should not exceed your powers"-Kotetsu explained.

_Shit…I only got two left. Stupid Nanami._

"Nanami-sama please ask Tomoe's help!"-they both begged.

"I don't want to"-I said, running for my life.

"Do you want to die!?"

_No, I don't want…I'm so afraid._

**Author's note: **

_What do you think is going to happen? Will Nanami ask for Tomoe's help? _

_I hope you keep reading! _


	7. A brave land goddess

_*Tomoe's P.O.V*_

_Crap…I ran out of sake and that Nanami girl has killed my vibe…well she's not dead already since I can still feel her. Even though we are not in the contract, she still has Mikage's energy, therefore, we are connected, somehow. The pain in my chest tells me she's in danger, but I can't care less. _

_I turned my gaze to see a charm, approaching in my direction. I took it and it immediately made effect. Both spirits, Onikiri and Kotetsu appeared, and it was a voice recorded too._

"Please take care of the shrine and its spirits"-the voice of the human said…Nanami's voice.

I looked at them in surprise, what the hell with this woman?

"Tomoe-dono, Nanami sent us with you, she's facing the witch alone! She protected us…"-they both said crying.

"She decided to die?"-I asked, still in shock, ignoring the cries of the spirits.

"TOMOE SAVE HER!"-Onikiri yelled at me, losing the composure. It is the first time he has ever treat me that way. What does that human has that is so special for them?

I kind of owe her, even though I love being free, Onikiri and Kotetsu had been with me for a long time already…I think I wouldn't have liked them to be killed.

"Fine, but after I save her, she can't ever return here!"-I said taking both spirits-o-wisps

"Thank you"

*_5 minutes later* _

"Tomoe-sama, we couldn't find any trace of her"-my fox fires said.

"Crap"-I said angry. Where the heck is that human hiding?

"Tomoe-dono, let's keep walking"-Onikiri said as he walked in the direction he felt Mikage's energy.

"FUCK"-I said falling to the ground, the pain was so severe. After 3 or more minutes the pain stopped completely, and we kept walking.

We arrived to the place where the spirits remember her being at.

In fact, my chest wasn't hurting anymore, not at all. For a strange reason I felt uneasy, thinking she was dead…why the hell am I caring?

"NANAMI-SAMA!"-the spirits shouted approaching to a body, cover completely with blood, not even the face could be recognized.

I step back, and turn my gaze away. I have seen thousands of dead bodies but hers, actually made me feel different, maybe because she is the first human to ever hit me. She was so young, what a waste…

"Wait…wasn't Nanami's hair brown?"-I asked looking at the victim's hair. They both nodded with tears on her faces.

"This hair is white"-I said pointing the body.

"But this hair is brown!"-Kotetsu said picking up some hair spread over the ground.

"It was surely a nice fight"-I said. I still can't believe that the human girl won…WAIT WHAT?

"THE GIRL WON!? She defeated an underworld witch!?"-I shouted in misbelief.

"What an amazing land goddess!"-the spirits danced happily, this time with happy tears.

"Tomoe?"-I heard a small voice, trembling.

I turned around and saw Nanami holding a big branch in her little hands, she was trembling. Her hair was shorter and her clothing and face were dirty, but still you could easily distinguish her pink cheeks. She ran into me, hugging me, a hug that threw me directly to the ground. I felt her hot tears streaming from his face to my yukata. She was cold and shake without control. I felt how she hugged me tighter.

"I'm so glad I'm alive"-she said bursting in tears.

I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even move, not even the spirits were doing a thing.

"I've killed someone"-she spoke again, covering her face with her hands.

"Ammm…"-I tried to talk but I didn't know what to say. I felt so uncomfortable having her so close.

"Thanks for coming, I know you came to save me even though you hate me"-she said looking at me.

"You are too close, human"-I said pushing her, then I stood.

"Ouch"-she said rubbing her head.

"Sor…"-I muttered but then I stopped. Amazed, was I going to say the "s" world to a powerless human!? I'm surely drunk.

"Take me out of here, please"-she said softly.

"Is not my obligation"-I said crossing my arms.

"Nanami-sama! We are so glad you are fine! We'll bring you home"-the spirits said.

"Sure"-she said smiling. After all she has been through not only this day but all these days with yōkais, how can she keep smiling?

We walked to the bus stop.

"Well it was a pleasure, don't ever return"-I said

"Thank you for everything, please return to the temple"-she replied

"I'll think of it"-I said lying, there is no way I'll be the slave of that temple.

I said goodbye, finally I was going to get rid of that human, she's annoying and a crybaby. In the moment I turned around I heard a scream.

"TOMOEEEE!"-Nanami shouted

I turned around quickly, finding her in the sky. She had been taken by an eagle yōkai. What a troublesome girl, she just looooves risky activities.

I took out my fire and hit the yōkai, making it throw Nanami. I impulse myself with my fire and I caught her in the air.

"I'm going to throw you!"-I said making fun of her, her face was so funny, she was so scared. I'm finally going to end to all this suffering.

"If you say 'Tomoe-sama is better than myself, I'm such an idiot' I'll let you live"-I said laughing.

"I prefer dying! I can't believe I hugged a monster like you"-She said angrily

"You gain your ticket to hell!"-I said even angrier throwing her. I felt a little hand on my foot which took me out of my fire. I lost the balance and felt with her.

"Idiot!"-I shouted. I felt her tiny arms holding my elbows and bringing me closer, drawing me to a kiss.

"WHAT THE HECK!?"-I shouted, I saw my wrists, gold divine handcuffs wrapped them. This is the contract of the familiar.

"Tomoe, save me"-she muttered and I couldn't disobey, my body moved alone and didn't respond to what I really wanted to do…let her die.

We reached the ground safely, I couldn't think anything than curses and mean expressions.

"Tomoe, thank you so much"-Nanami said, with tears in her eyes…did I scared her that much?

"Let's go home"-she said while Onikiri and Kotetsu joined us.

_I am a familiar again. Not Mikage's but a human's…What happened with the parties and the freedom? Fuck my life._

**Author's Note:**

_The contract is finally made! Wohoooo! Of course Tomoe is not happy about it, will he ever return the kiss for the acceptance of his master?_

_Please leave a review with your thoughts! _


	8. New haircut

*Nanami's P.O.V*

"_Nanami please take care of Tomoe"-a mysterious voice was heard…actually a familiar one._

_I didn't know where I was, it was dark, so dark I couldn't see my own hands. However, the voice was clear._

"_Who are you?"-I asked waiting for an answer._

"_I'm close to you"-the man said, as I spoke to him, his voice sounded more familiar._

"_Do I know you?"-I asked._

"_Yes. I came to tell you, soon you will face an obstacle, I wish you luck. I know you will get through it successfully"-he said, I heard his voice distant. _

"Don't leave yet! What obstacles!?"-I shouted

"Nanami-sama? Are you okay?"-Onikiri jumped in my bed worried.

"S-Sorry"-I said still a little dizzy. It was a weird dream…

"You've been talking in your sleep, we were worried!"-Kotetsu said grabbing my hand.

"I'm fine, thanks for taking care of me"-I said smiling.

"Want to eat your breakfast already?"-Onikiri said I only nodded-"You are coming to, Tomoe-dono?"

"TOMOE!?"-I shouted. Al this time he was by my side? I didn't realize…

"He's been here all day and night"-the spirits add, I felt embarrassed…I still can't believe I kissed him…my first kiss.

"Good morning Nanami"-Tomoe greeted.

"Oh, Good morning Tomoe. I was afraid that you were angry"-I said laughing

"Oh really?"-He said joining my laughter…he's not that bad.

"THE WORD "ANGRY" IS NOT ENOUGH TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS"-He shouted scaring me.

_I was mistaken…he will never change, he's a wild animal after all._

"Sorry"-I muttered.

"There's nothing I can do about it. I'm your familiar and because of that I will protect you and obey you. You don't need to worry about anything"-He said standing up, walking in the kitchen's direction.

I followed him.

"Nanami"-Tomoe said hanging me a mirror.

I looked at him confused, "What with this?"-I asked but he ignored my question, I took the mirror and gave a look.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!?"-I screamed in horror, my hair was short and uneven.

"I'll cut it for you"-he said holding a chair for me to sit in.

I sat and awaited, he was asking for special scissors to cut my hair. Twenty minutes later a raccoon-dog yōkai came to the temple, delivering the scissors.

"Okay then, stay still"-he said while cutting my hair. He didn't even ask what kind of style I wanted.

"Nanami, what happened here?"-he said touching my injury. That time with that witch, she cut my hair accidently, she was willing to cut my neck. It hurts a little.

"It was that time with that witch"-I said not caring much.

"Does it hurts?"-he asked

"Yes, it does"-I said-"But just a litt-..."-I tried to say but I couldn't talk anymore. I felt something on my neck…Tomoe's lips pressed on my neck.

"STUPID FOX! LET GO!"-I shouted, he obeyed immediately, I saw him rubbing his ears.

"What happened Nanami?"-he asked as fresh as a lettuce.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"-I was red as a tomato, still I didn't know why but I felt so uneasy.

"A yōkai's kiss can heal injuries"-he answered calmly.

I'm so immature…I'm just making up things. In fact the injury disappeared, as well as the pain.

"Sorry, please keep cutting my hair"-I said still red.

"I've already finished"-he said hanging me the mirror.

I looked totally different. My front hair was short and in the back, tufts of long hair remain. And in my forehead, two tufts of hair divided. I had never felt so pretty.

"Wow…thank you Tomoe"-I said, he didn't look at me.

"Practice with the charms"-He said still he didn't look at me.

"Okay"-I said and left.

This man is weird, it feels like he cares for me but still he hates me.

_*Tomoe's P.O.V*_

What the hell happened to me? I couldn't see her, I felt weird. I wanted to brag about my amazing skills but when I saw the style I had created on her, it somehow felt like a dejabú. She made me remember someone, I can't remember clearly, but I'm sure it is not my imagination.

**Author's Note:**

_Thanks so much for reading! If you like it please leave a review, you all make me the happiest girl in the world! _

_P.S: Nanami's new hair style is like yukiji's hairstyle. _


	9. Hidden feelings?

_*Tomoe's P.O.V*_

It's been a week since I've been serving Nanami. In this week I have seen a change in her powers, she has become stronger. She helped Numano Himemiko, a catfish lake deity that had fallen in love with a human, Kotaro Urashima. I didn't agree at all, I still think the love of an yōkai and a human can't be allowed. However, she manage to make it work.

"Nanami-chan!"-I heard a high pitched voice. I came out of my room, looking for the owner of the voice…it was that snake.

"Hey Mizuki! Long time no see!"-Nanami said as she threw herself to Mizuki's arms. I clenched my fists annoyed.

"You look gorgeous! That hair style suits you incredibly!"-the snake praised her.

"Thank you very much"-she said shy, with a small blush on her pink cheeks.

"What are you doing here snake? Leave now"-I said cold.

"That hair style really suits her, right Tomoe? She reminds me to someone we both know"-The snake said mischievously.

_What the heck is this snake talking about…could it be the reason it seemed so familiar?_

"Well Mizuki wanted to see me"-she said taking her shoes.

"Where are you going?"-I asked still spacing out a little.

"To town"-she answered. Her reply seemed so familiar, the last day I saw Mikage, he said he was leaving to town…I can't let this happen again.

"I'll go with you"-I said abruptly holding Nanami's arm.

"Okay, can you do something with those ears?"-she said pointing my fox ears. I simply nodded.

"Let's go then"-she said. Mizuki looked at me with hate.

Why am I so paranoid? She's just a human after all…

_*in the town*_

Humans are weird. Since Mizuki and I took a step in this town everyone has been staring at us. Mizuki acts like a child, impressed by everything he sees.

"Nanami-chan I can't believe it! Tokyo is amazing!"-Mizuki said sparkling holding Nanami's hand, really an annoying snake.

"You've never been here before?"-Nanami ask with a sweet smile.

_She never has that smile with me…._

"Nope. I heard there's a sweet ice thing selling here in town"-that damn snake said.

"You mean ice-cream?"-Nanami asked laughing a little.

"Yes! Let's go and eat some, but only you and me"-the snake said looking at me with an 'I really hate you' look.

"I'm coming to"-I said cold, breaking the union of their hands.

"Sure"-Nanami said and smiled.

We arrived the same ice-cream shop in which we had found Urashima.

"So nice to see you!"-the human said.

"Kotaro! Hello, He is Mizuki and you already know Tomoe"-she said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, please feel free to take your time and order"-he said delivering the menus.

"How are the things going with Himemiko?"-I asked.

"They are going amazing!"-he said blushing a lot.

_I give them a week…the love between a yōkai and a human is forbidden. _

"That's great!"-Nanami cheered.

We received our ice-creams, even though as yōkais, Mizuki and I do not need any food, we still order and he seemed to enjoy it quite a lot.

"It's delicious!"-the snake said happily.

"Super yummy!"-Nanami said. I notice she had ice-cream on her cheeks.

"Stay still"-I said as I approached closer to her, I took a handkerchief and cleaned it.

"TOMOE STAY AWAY!"-Mizuki shouted pulling me away from her.

"I only helped her…I'm HER FAMILIAR anyway"-I said rising my voice to annoy him.-"Anyway you prefer me, don't you?"-I said turning my gaze to Nanami's seat, which was empty.

"Nanami-chan?"-Mizuki said worried.

"Urashima, did you see Nanami?"-I asked him, I won't lie, I was worried too.

"Yes, she went to the bathroom, I don't know what happened to her, she was all red"-he answered me.

"Would it be a fever?"-I asked

"Idiot, this is your fault, stay away from her!"-Mizuki reclaim angrily.

_Why is it my fault?_

* * *

*_Nanami's P.O.V*_

I'm so stupid…It's been a week since I am next to Tomoe. He is angry all the time but wherever I'm in trouble he always takes care of me. When we helped Numano he kept repeating me all the time "The love between a human and a yōkai is impossible" I don't know why but those words hurt me deep inside. That's why I tried my best to reunite them, to prove Tomoe he's wrong.

When Tomoe cleaned the ice-cream on my cheek, I wanted to shout the exact words Mizuki shouted. I could feel the intense heat on my cheeks, I was terribly blushing. He was so close to me, close enough to feel him breathing. He hasn't even return my kiss to accept me as his master, but still he gives his all to save me from trouble.

"Relax Nanami"-I said giving myself courage as I washed my face with cold water. Then I stood out of the bathroom…the two yōkais were standing there.

"What?"-I said calmly.

"Why did you left!?"-Tomoe and Mizuki said in chorus…it's the first time I've seen those two agreeing.

"I had to pee"-I said with no shame at all.

"I was worried"-Mizuki said holding my hand.

"What about you Tomoe?"-I asked him.

"Time to go home"-Tomoe said ignoring my question.

"Okay"-I said taking Mizuki's hand-"Mizuki would you like to come with us?"

"WHAT!?"-Tomoe screamed.

"Sure Nanami!"-he said holding my hand tighter.

_There's something in Mizuki that calms me down, it is not love but it feels like the warmth of a true friend._

We arrive back to the temple, Tomoe didn't say a thing, he simply went to his room and disappeared living Mizuki and me alone. He looked angry, I still can't understand why.

"Nanami-chan thanks for inviting me"-Mizuki said taking me back to my senses, I've been spacing out quite a lot.

"You are welcome"-I said with a smile

"Nanami, why did you chose Tomoe? I met you first"-Mizuki asked me softly, I could feel the pain in his voice.

_It's true…I met Mizuki first but still Tomoe is my familiar. And Mizuki has been so lonely. _

"I had to, I told you that I didn't want to be anybody's master"-I said feeling guilty.

"What do you mean that you had to!? That wild fox did something to you?"-he asked angrily.

"It's not like that, I was falling from the sky…I had to, if not I would've turned to mush!"-I explained.

"Nanami, that was dangerous!"-He said shocked.

"I'm fine, I'm strong"-I said showing my "muscles" which were almost invisible.

"So…you don't care about Tomoe at all?"-He said looking at me serious.

_If I care about Tomoe? I do but in what way? What are my true feelings?_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate the support I've been receiving (:_

_Something HUGE is about to happen! _

_Please let me know your thoughts! _


	10. My new teacher

*Tomoe's P.O.V*

It was never my intention to hear…I simply did.

"So…you don't care about Tomoe at all?"-The voice of the snake pierced into my ears.

There was a silence, I felt uneasy…waiting for her answer. I felt anxious, without knowing the answer for my reactions.

"I care about Tomoe"-Nanami's said abruptly-"Even though he hates me…he is always for me, every time, he's saving me"-she finished.

I felt an inner piece covering all my body. I sighed in relief…I don't want her to hate me. I guess is normal, after all she's my master.

"I want to be your familiar. Me and only me"-he said…he surely has nerves.

"I'm sorry"-she said softly. She was trying not to hurt him.

"Can I still visit you?"-he asked her.

"Of course!"-she said with a smile.

After that, he left. I saw how Nanami went to his bedroom.

_While drinking sake, sitting on the roof, I couldn't help but to think of the sweet smile Nanami wore today. Deep inside I felt hurt…knowing that her smile wasn't for me. Why do I care?_

* * *

*_Nanami's P.O.V*_

I was in a dark place…again in that place. The place was covered with the smell of sake and flowers.

"_Nanami"-_the same voice called out for me. It sounded both familiar and unfamiliar.

"Who are you?"-I asked.

"_I came to warn you…it is almost time_"-the voice said totally ignoring my previous question.

"Do I know you?"-I asked again irritated.

"_How sad, was I so meaningless in your life that you can't remember me_?"

"I-I'm sorry…I-"

"_Don't worry dear, I played with your memories…there's no way you can remember me clearly!_"-the man said laughing.

"You did what?"-I asked misunderstanding the situation.

"_Do you remember your fight against that witch clearly?"_

"Of course! I k-killed her!"-I answer, my fists clenched simultaneously.

"_You really do_?"

Indeed…I don't…I can't recall.

"I-I had the branch in my hands"-I mumbled to myself.

"_I made you believe that_!"-his words made chorus inside my head.

"W-why…just who the heck are you?"-I asked scared, how is it possible? Did he really manipulated my memories?

"_If you stay quiet about these dreams, I will tell you my name_"-he said as his voice became distant.

"Wait please!"-I shouted almost begging.

"_Good luck new land goddess!_"

"PLEASE WAIT!"

* * *

"Nanami!?"-the voice of my familiar fox awaked me completely.

"T-Tomoe?"- I asked as I opened my eyes, "what happened?"

"You were talking weird things in your sleep…you made Onikiri and Kotetsu really worried. They told me it is not the first time. Are you really okay?"-he asked me looking me straight in the eye.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'll go back to sleep"-I said covering with the blankets since I felt the heat over my cheeks telling me I was blushing.

"Breakfast is ready"-he said as he closed the door.

_I stood up, grabbed a change of clothes and then went to the kitchen, where Tomoe and the spirits were waiting. _

"I'm going to go back to school"-I said taking my breakfast.

"Good joke Nanami!"-Tomoe said laughing loudly.

"I'm telling you the truth"-I said taking another bite of my food.

"You can't"-he answered me back sharply.

"I will, Tomoe…I need to study!"

"And what about Kurama!? The snake told me that he's your classmate"

_Mizuki you traitor…_

"There's no need to worry! My powers are stronger now…I'm a master with the charms!"-I said cheering, trying to convince him.

_Who is him? My dad!? I felt like a teenager begging for the permission of her parents to go out to a party or something. _

"You are as strong as a worm"

"You know what, you are not my father. I'll go!"-I shouted, irritated.

"Fine"-he said cold, a little shocked by my previous reaction.

"Thank you"

"I'll go too"-he said turning his gaze to me.

"WAIT NO! Tomoe, you can't go to the school as a student!? Understood!?"-I said commanding him.

"Fine"-he said angrily leaving the room.

_I'm sorry Tomoe. I didn't mean to make you angry…however, I need to go on my own._

* * *

_*Tomoe's P.O.V*_

_Stupid Nanami…I was worried about her and she treats me this way!? You know what I will get drunk and I won't care anymore._

"Nanami has left"-the spirits of the shrine announced.

_That human is going to be killed in a blink of an eye._

"You really are staying? Tomoe-dono"

"She said I couldn't go to her school as a student"

_Wait…I can't go as a student…_

"Onikiri, Kotetsu, bring me human clothing!"-I demanded, they looked at me confused, but quickly followed my orders.

They returned with weird clothes that humans use nowadays.

"Perfect"-I thought while smiling mischievously.

* * *

_*Nanami's P.O.V*_

After more than two weeks I was back in my high school. I turned my gaze to my desk which was occupied. I guess it is normal…after leaving without informing anyone people might think I left the school.

"Momozono-san!?"-the voice of my history teacher called out for me, almost screaming in misbelief.

"Good morning sensei"-I replied with a gentle smile. She has done so much for me.

"You are fine! Where have you've been, I was so worried"

"I returned with my dad. I'm sorry I couldn't inform you before"-I said lying…I can't tell her I'm leaving as a land goddess in a shrine.

"I'm so glad"-she said, I only smiled her in return.

_*riiiiing*_

As the bell rang, I saw how my classmates returned back to the classroom. Some looked at me and waved and some others only whispered about my presence. I decided not to care.

The door threw itself open and the screams of the fan girls were heard. The black angel had arrived…well more like the crow.

He turned his gaze to me with his eyes wide opened, "You are back? I thought I was never going to see you again"-he said taking my hands.

"Stop it crow"-I said not even meeting his gaze.

"Don't be mean"-he said still holding my hands. I could hear how the girls were cursing me.

"I won't tell anyone your secret, now leave me alone"

"What if I don't want to?"-he said with a playful tone.

"You the black crow over there…let the girl alone or I will kill you"-a voice was heard, making us turned or heads to the voice's owner.

"I'm your new teacher, you can call me Tomoe-sensei"

_TOMOE!?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Can you imagine Tomoe as a teacher? Bfdsjdsl _

_Thanks for reading! I'm looking forward your comments!_

_Take care!_


	11. Who is this woman?

*Nanami's P.O.V*

"I'm your new teacher, you can call me Tomoe-sensei"-he said in a superior tone, showing he had the authority.

_Tomoe was wearing formal clothes. A white shirt with long sleeves, a blue tie and a pair of beige formal pants. His ears and tail had been removed…he looked just as a teacher._

'"He's so hot!", "He's a teacher!?", "My God he is as handsome as an idol_!"' The comments of the girls were heard, they were almost drooling. I felt mad…Jealousy? Wrong, I'm only mad because he is here._

"T-Tomoe?"-I muttered, frozen. I turn my gaze to Kurama, who had the same expression.

"That's right, Tomoe-sensei is replacing me for a while"-My history teacher said.

What the heck is this? How on Earth did Tomoe end up being a teacher?

"BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" -I said without even thinking twice about it.

_I could feel the way my classmates stared at me with a confused expression. Whispers followed next._

"I mean…Tomoe-s-sensei, may I have a talk with you, please?"-I said acting as cool as possible, regretting badly about my previous words.

"Sure, Momozono-san"-he accepted smiling a little. Even though he was just acting friendly, he could easily scare people when he had an angry expression.

_Momozono-san, huh? _

We left the classroom.

"What do you want?"-he said going back to the normal Tomoe. I miss the friendly one.

"That should be my line! Besides, what are you doing in my school!?"-I asked him refusing to look away of his gaze.

"I'm teaching History"-he answered my question as fresh as a lettuce.

"I know that part already!"-I said trying to control my level of voice.

"I know more than 500 years of history, Nanami"

_Well, that's true…not only he knows about it but he has lived it._

"You are still not answering my question!"-I demanded, with my arms crossed.

"I want to protect you"-he said calmly, making me feel the heat in my cheeks once again.

_I'm constantly blushing…which is no good._

"Thank you, let's return"-I said no longer meeting his gaze.

_As we returned to the classroom, all eyes were on us. I simply ignored the fact and sat down in an empty desk next to Kurama. Who stayed as my partner of places as long as a minute, since Tomoe changed him as soon as he saw me next to him. _

_The class started and Tomoe explained about the history of Japan and its fights and achievements. He explained everything so clearly. His silver hair, his skin, his beautiful bright purple eyes, everything in him looked so unfamiliar, so distant. It has sense, a human and a yōkai can ever be together, right? It's prohibited…right? Then why do I feel so sad thinking about this? Why does it feel like I'm carrying a lot on my shoulders? _

"Momozono-san, can you answer the question?"-Tomoe's voice brought me back to my senses.

"Umm…I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention"-I admitted ashamed, he came all the way here because he was worried about me and I don't even pay attention in his classes…focus Nanami!

"Pay attention please"-he said and proceed with the class.

*riiiiing*

"Well guys we'll continue next class"-he said as he picked up his books.

"Are we going home together?"-I asked him almost whispering.

"Yes, I'm taking care of you, right?"

"Yes"-I replied with a big smile.

_As I waited for Tomoe in the entrance I saw the couples walking over the streets, hand by hand. I sighed just wondering about that abstract feeling called "love"._

"Sorry I'm late"-Tomoe apologized walking towards me.

"No problem"

_We walked through the streets, he asked about how his class was, if it was clear and interesting. He surely was nervous, he isn't quite good when it comes to relating with humans, however, he still managed to make a very good impression in my classmates…mostly in the girls._

"Shit!"-He said abruptly, searching without control something in his bag.-"I forgot the book for tomorrow's class! You can go first, I'll be back home in a minute"-he said returning back to school.

"Sure, I'll be waiting!"-I shouted to make sure he heard me.

_Tomoe and I, we might have a weird relationship, but he always stays by my side. He takes care of me, even though he is not the most expressive person in the world, I can feel that deep inside him, he really cares for me. He knows the pain of a loss, he lost his master once…but I have promised to never leave his side._

_I didn't even realize that I was already going up the stairs of the shrine. I was back in the shrine…the shrine that is now my home._

"I'm back"-I thought as I took the last stair.

_The temple looked like always, so fresh and healthy…of course it is all thanks to Tomoe. As I walked to get inside the temple I felt a presence behind me._

"Tomoe? You are back"-I said with a smile as I turned around to see my familiar fox.

_It was not him._

_A woman with a child. No…it wasn't a woman…It was a yōkai, a fox yōkai. Just like Tomoe. She looked young and fresh, her hair was large and silver, lighter that Tomoe's silver hair. Her eyes were a beautiful dark blue, her lips red. She was wearing a white formal shirt with details of small pearls over the neck, and a grey skirt; gorgeous. The child she was holding was a little yōkai-fox girl, about 5 years old, wearing two sided ponytails. The kid had silver hair, just as Tomoe. Also had bright purple eyes, just as Tomoe. _

_I felt how my chest felt heavy, hurting me…I felt unsure, scared, insecure. Is this woman an ex-girlfriend of Tomoe? Perhaps his actual girlfriend? And that child that looks just like Tomoe…is she Tomoe's daughter? Does this mean…Tomoe is leaving my side? I don't want to…_

"Oh, so you know Tomoe? Where is him?"-The woman said, her voice tough but feminine.

"W-who are you?"-I asked confused, unable to understand clearly the situation.

"I came to see Tomoe, not to tell you anything…you are just a human"-she said still carrying the child in her arms.

"Mom…land goddess"-the child spoke, her voice was high pitched and childish.

"You are the land goddess!? Where's Mikage!?"-The yōkai said.

_She even knows Mikage…_

"I-I am the land goddess now"-I said shy, still confused.

_I felt another presence, which made me turn around as well as the yōkai, Tomoe's presence._

_He looked shocked, he opened his mouth letting out 3 letters: "_Mom?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hellooo, I'm back! Isn't this is getting intense?

Special thanks to: **Tagicheartbreak****, ****xxxCatsOfTheShadowsxxx**** , and ****Love-Cats-Books** for your lovely reviews, I really appreciate it!


End file.
